


wonwoo’s love for mingyu’s thighs

by taeru (junxiao)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Mingyu, Dom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Dom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Dom Jeon Wonwoo, Dom Lee Chan | Dino, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Sub Kim Mingyu, Teasing, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Top Lee Chan | Dino, public, thigh kink, wonwoo’s a little obsessed with mingyu’s thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxiao/pseuds/taeru
Summary: in which mingyu and wonwoo decide to play a game, in public, their members all around them. but what happens when this game involves mingyu’s sensitive thighs, wonwoo’s hand and the challenge to not make any noise?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

“gyu,” a distant voice called.

“mingyu?” there it was again.

“kim mingyu!” it shouted, startling the boy from his daze.

“huh?” said boy looked up, searching for the source of the call. it was seungcheol who was sitting next to him. he motioned to the waiter that was waiting on his order.

“may i take your order sir?” the waiter asked, pen and paper in hand.

mingyu bowed quickly, “oh sorry!”, apologised before he listed of what he wanted to eat.

the waiter went away, it seemed like he had been the last one to order. all mingyu’s members simultaneously looked at him. this made the tallest male nervous, “do i have something on my face?”

some chucked, others just stayed unbothered, “you spaced out for over five minutes you know,” wonwoo said from beside him.

“did i really?” mingyu groaned, laying his head on the table, “sorry, i’m tired,”

wonwoo chuckled, then dropping his head so mingyu could see him. smirking evilly, “i’m not,”

the taller shuddered, he knew exactly what that smirk meant, “hyung no, not here,”

“gyuuuuu~” wonwoo whined, placing his hand on mingyu’s knee, “pleasee~. can we play a game?”

“what game?” the younger asked, “were not baby’s anymore, were working men. there’s no time for games.”

“just one!” wonwoo pleaded.

mingyu gave in, thinking ‘how bad could this game be?’, “alright, what’s the game,”

wonwoo did a small cheer, “it’s called, ‘how far can you stand it’. it’s where i place my hand in between your thighs,” wonwoo demonstrated this by placing his hand in between mingyu’s bare thighs, “and then i slowly slide it up,” he moved his hand up, slowly, stopping after a while. mingyu watched his hand. “then i see how long it takes you to chicken out,”

“hyung,” mingyu gulped, looking up at him, a light blush coating his cheeks, “were in public. two of our members are either side of us,”

wonwoo smirked, removing his hand from between the younger’s sensitive thighs, “all the more to do it. what’s the point in living if you can do anything risky everyone once and a while?”

“okay, but if we get caught it’s your fault!” mingyu agreed, looking a little panicked and flushed.

“mingyu? you okay baby?” soonyoung asked one of his twelve boyfriends when he noticed mingyu looked hot.

the whole table looked at the tallest worriedly. he shook his head, smiling, “no i’m fine hyung, just tired.”

“seungcheol hyung, is he hot?” the youngest, chan, asked the leader who was sitting next to him.

seungcheol checked mingyu’s forehead easily since they were sitting next to each other, “just a tiny bit, but that’s normal since it’s hot already,”

the table simultaneously hummed, satisfied with the explanation.

mingyu didn’t look but he could see wonwoo leaning over to whisper something into the youngers ear, no doubt about their ‘game’, “you nearly got us caught love. mask your expressions better next time, okay?”

mingyu wordlessly nodded. he could feel wonwoo smirk against his ear. it sent chills down his spine.

“shall we continue with the game?” he asked as the table chatted around them, distracted with their own conversations.

the younger nodded, quietly gasping when wonwoo’s big hands handed on his knee. wonwoo shushed him, “quiet..”

mingyu had never been good at controlling the sounds that came out of his mouth. mingyu knew that wonwoo knew this. he should know the younger wouldn’t be able to keep his mouth shut for long.

and with knowing this, wonwoo still continued to tease mingyu, dragging his long fingers along the younger’s sensitive skin, leaving white trails in their wake. the trails slowly turned to pink soon after.

mingyu would be lying if he said he wasn’t fascinated by the way wonwoo’s finger glided across his skin, temporarily tainting it as his.

“mine,” he whispered in mingyu’s ear huskily. the word sending shivers down the younger’s ear, “who’s are you?”

mingyu shuddered, “yours w-wonwoo hyung!”

“that right,” the elder smiled, giving a small kiss to the tallers ear.

wonwoo began to caress the inside of mingyu’s thigh, just off his knee. this action alone made the younger tighten up like a bow string.

everyone in the group knew mingyu thighs were extremely sensitive, to both humans and animate objects. one touch would make him wimper quietly, and doing that action for over a minute would make him moan loudly.

and even when wonwoo knew this, he decided to test just how long mingyu could be quiet for.

‘why did i agree to this game?’ mingyu mentally asked himself, a shuddered breath escaping his lips and wonwoo moved his hand further up the younger’s thighs.

mingyu quickly glanced at his hyung, who was currently in a deep discussion about aliens with seungkwan opposite him.

the younger male hadn’t noticed the way wonwoo’s hand kept moving backward and forward in between mingyu’s vulnerable thighs.

the boy had really dropped himself in this one by wearing such shorts in the first place. if he had just worn jeans none of this would be happening.

mingyu was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when wonwoo’s hand traveled further up his leg.

stopping mid thigh, the elder started to make circular motions with his thumb, equally calming mingyu down and sending shoots of pleasure to his crotch.

it was around then that wonwoo was made aware of the bulge that had started to form in mingyu’s underwear. he sniggered, knowing it had only been two minutes and that the younger was already hard.

“what’s so funny?” seungkwan asked from across the table, looking deeply offended, “aliens taking over the world is nothing to laugh about hyung!”

“no, sorry. it’s not,” wonwoo apologised, smiling apologetically, “go on,”

“so they will come down from the sky and then...” the elder tuned out the younger, though he nodded every once and a while to make it seem like he was still listening.

mingyu was having a hard time keeping quiet and was now grabbing to the end of his shirt like his life depended on it, trying to keep himself from touching which he knew wonwoo hadn’t given him permission to do so yet.

wonwoo’s hand slid further up mingyu’s legs. one more slide and it’d come in contact with the younger’s aching dick.

“mingyu doesn’t look to good,” mingyu’s good hearing picked up from across the table. he was sure it was minghao talking but to who he didn’t know.

mingyu looked up and saw that it was indeed minghao talking about him, with joshua who was opposite the flustered male, “wonwoo’s probably doing something, you know how he can’t get enough of mingyu’s thighs.”

minghao saw the boy looking at him, he smirked and nudged joshua who in turn looked at mingyu a small smile being placed on his lips.

the boy looked down then gasped when wonwoo glided his hand further up mingyu’s legs, hitting his the red tip of his dick through his shorts.

by this time, seungcheol had realised what was going on and decided to tease mingyu too. wonwoo shot him a evil smile, the leader returned it.

seungcheol moved his hand and pressed it softly against mingyu’s restrained dick. the flustered boy covered his mouth trying to suppress his pitiful moans.

mingyu was sure that everyone had realised what was now going on, maybe not everyone but the people on the other side of the table, at lest five of them had.

it was now when mingyu became aware of the foot, covered in sock, that started to glide up and down the boys long legs. this was most likely joshua judging by the satisfied smile that came across his face when mingyu moaned.

seungcheol’s hand went down the tallers boxers as wonwoo’s thumb started to play with the younger’s tip.

the leader pulled out mingyu’s small dick and started to slowly get him off. the taller was hiding his moans in his sweater, ‘thank god they had got a private room,’ mingyu thought.

with wonwoo’s thumb on the younger’s tip, seungcheol’s hand stroking up and down the boys small length and the soft feeling of joshua’s foot travelling up and down his leg, mingyu’s breath started to get faster, knowing he was close.

“c-close,” he whispered. it was barley audible but wonwoo heard the warning, not stopping but going faster.

wonwoo circled his thumb around mingyu’s tip and seungcheol went faster with his thrusts.

mingyu was just there, about to release when someone came in the room and ruined his high, “here’s your food!”

wonwoo laughed loudly at mingyu’s shocked face when both of their hands pulled away, along with joshua’s foot.

“no,” mingyu whispered pitifully, a tear trailing down his cheek.

“your going to have to wait until we’ve finished our food baby,” seungcheol whispered rubbing the boys back. mingyu couldn’t tell if he was being nice or trying to tease him.

never the less, mingyu waited.


	2. Chapter 2

mingyu sat uncomfortably as he ate his burger and fries, moving in his seat every once and a while because of the painfully hard erection in his pants.

the tallest member of seventeen thought that wonwoo had forgot about him for a while, he ate and talked with everyone like he didn’t just have his hands on mingyu’s dick.

but this wasn’t the case.

wonwoo found the way mingyu kept wiggling in his seat pretty amusing and guessing by the look that cast across joshua’s face whenever he looked at the tallest’s flushed face, he did too.

soon enough, everyone was finished with their food and jeonghan had payed, leaving mingyu to wonder ‘how long was wonwoo going to make him wait,’.

they exited the restaurant and got into the mini-van that could take all of them inside. mingyu sat next to chan, knowing he wouldn’t be as mean as wonwoo or seungcheol if he found out about mingyu’s pain.

“hey hyung,” chan greeted as mingyu sat down, “are you feeling better now?”

“yeah hyungs feeling fine,” the elder reassured with a fake smile to the the pain he was feeling in his lower region.

chan’s eyebrows furrowed, “are you sure hyung? your still looking a little flushed,”

“oh, channie i thought you realised why mingyu’s cheeks were so red,” seungkwan said as he peeked his head from behind the two.

the youngest member of seventeen shook his head, turning so he could see seungkwan, he asked, “no why? do you know?”

“wonwoo hyung was having a bit of fun with our gyu here and now he’s got a bit of a problem,” the third youngest explained.

“problem?- oh,” chan said looking down at mingyu’s strained pants.

the eldest covered his erection with his hands, looking past the youngest and out the window, trying to pretend like he didn’t have a boner.

seungkwan was pulled back down by dokyeom who was sitting next to him. chan smirked as mingyu’s face went redder.

“want me to help you with that hyung?” the younger asked as he pulled mingyu’s hands from his lap and putting them to his sides.

mingyu shook his head quickly, “wonwoo hyung said i wasn’t allowed to touch myself,”

“as always, your so obedient for hyungs,” chan praised, running his fingers though mingyu’s hair.

the elder scoffed, “like you aren’t either, you bottom!”

“hey i top for some people!” chan retaliated.

“this is the first time i’m hearing this. who’d you top?”

“out of everyone i’ve fucked, i think seungcheol hyung, jihoon hyung, soonyoung hyung and hansol hyung,” chan said, “but you don’t top for anyone do you hyung?”

“i could top you easily lee chan,” mingyu crossed his arms in annoyance.

the youngest clicked his tongue, “we’ll see about that one. let me help you out hyung, i won’t tell anyone,”

“how do i know you won’t tell wonwoo hyung, seungcheol hyung or joshua hyung?” mingyu asked with wide eyes.

the younger shrugged, “i’m not that scared of our leader hyung since i can top him, i’m a little scared of joshua hyung and i’m terrified of wonwoo hyung. i’ll definitely not tell any of them, at least not for a while,”

“okay,” mingyu said and chan kicked into action by placing his hand on the elders erection making mingyu whine and buck up into the younger’s hand.

chan shushed him as he started to palm mingyu though his shorts. the elder was having trouble keeping quiet as chan’s hand palmed him faster.

the youngest continued to palm him until they reached the seventeen apartment, and by that time mingyu was extremely close to releasing once again, but was stopped when chan stood up and got out the van.

mingyu let out a high pitch whine but no one could hear it over the chatter that took place when everyone stood up and walked into the apartment building.

“come on baby,” wonwoo said, slinking his arm around mingyu’s waist.

the younger didn’t reply, just walked forward, ignoring that whenever he moved his lower body, he got a shoot of pleasure though him.

when they reached the apartment and were inside, wonwoo took him up the room that he shared with dokyeom and hoshi.

he lay mingyu down on the bed, “i’m only going to jerk you off since i’m tired, okay!”

“alright hyung,” the younger said as he took mingyu’s pants and boxers off in one go.

wonwoo took the talkers dick in his hand and slowly jerking it up and down at an agonisingly slow pace. but he slowly started to go faster, making mignyu arch his back beautifully and moan into his hand.

“don’t cover your mouth baby, hyung wants to hear your pretty moans,” wonwoo said, taking mingyu’s hand from his mouth as he got some lube and slathered it on the younger’s cock.

the younger whined as the coldness of the lube hit his dick. he started wiggle but wonwoo’s hands kept him in place as he stated to jerk mingyu off more.

the taller knew he wouldn’t be able to last that long because of what chan had done in the van but he couldn’t stop the release much longer and so he came, not even three minutes later.

“oh that was fast,” wonwoo marvelled, “you didn’t do anything did you?”

mingyu shook his head way to quickly, “no! no, i didn’t hyung!”

the elder nodded.

he cleaned mingyu up and took him to his own room, tucking him into bed and then leaving the room after giving him a kiss on the forehead.

as mingyu drifted to sleep he heard wonwoo go, “lee chan!”

the tallest member of seventeen chuckled before falling into a deep sleep due to exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
